The present invention generally relates to bow sights used on archery bows for sighting of a target. More specifically, the present invention relates to an adjustable mount to be mounted on a bow which allows adjustment of a sight attached to the adjustable mount.
There are many bow sight mounts on the market today which are adjustable. The problem with most adjustable bow sight mounts are that the sight is not securely locked in position. What is needed is a bow sight mount with a locking system to secure the sight on the bow sight mount in position after adjustment.
The object of the present invention is to provide a bow sight mount which locks a sight in position after final adjustment.